Lies
by bubbles002
Summary: Morgana has been found by Merlin and Arthur. Instead of hating Merlin, she forgives him and admitted her feelings for him. But what doe she have in store for the young warlock? Will their relationship last? And will Merlin be pulled out of the darkness and into the light again? set 3x01. This is my take on how it should of happened. Please read and review guys!


**A/N: hello there you epic people! I thought of this story so I decided to write it down. This is set in series 3x1. Instead of morgana hating merlin and not forgiving him, she forgives him and confesses her love to him. (She also knows about his magic as I feel he would have told her but we will find out more about that later.)But what else does she have planned for our favourite warlock? Most of it will be my dialogue but I will try and stick to some from the original episodes. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

The Tears of Uther Pendragon-part 1

"Merlin" Morgana called him before he left. Merlin walked back into the room, waiting for Morgana to attack for poisoning her. But it never came. "I know what you did Merlin. I understand why you had to do it, and I forgive you!" she said. Merlin stood there dumb founded for a moment before smiling. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "I never wanted to do it. I thought you'd hate for what I did" he said, bringing up a hand and caressing her cheek. Morgana placed her hand over his before looking him in the eyes. "I could never hate you merlin, I love you!" she said, rubbing his hand. Merlin beamed when he heard that. "I love you too" he said making Morgana smile. "But you need to know why I went to Morgause" she said, seriously. When merlin didn't reply she took this as her chance to explain what she had done.

"I met Morgause because she wants Uther dead as much as me. She shares the same hatred for him as I do and if I'm not mistaken, so do you?" she questioned. Merlin froze. Of course he hated Uther. He wanted the man dead more than anyone, more than Morgana. But it was his destiny to protect Arthur, which also meant protecting Uther for as long as possible. _**Just let him die!**_ A small voice in his head said. Merlin knew he had no choice to tell the truth. Morgana knew about his magic so he might as well tell her how he really feels about the king. "Yes I do! I hate him more than anyone!" he admitted. "Answer me something, why did you help him when you could have let him die? Why help a man you hate?" she asked. She honestly didn't know why he helped Uther if he hated the man, but Morgana was going to get Merlin on her side. One way or another. "I don't know" Merlin answered honestly. Morgana looked at him lovingly and just knew that this was the man she wanted to rule Camelot with.

"You can't trust him Merlin, nor can you trust Arthur! He will turn out exactly like his father! He will never accept who you really are. I'm the only one you can trust!" she said, looking him in the eyes. Merlin shook his head. "He wouldn't be like that" he said. He told Morgana about his magic because he wanted to help her. Surely, if he could trust Morgana with his magic, he could trust Arthur, right? _**No! He will kill you if he knows! **_Came the voice again.

"What do you want from me?" Merlin asked. Morgana smiled. "I want you to help me bring down Uther's rein, I want you to be there by my side as I bring magic back to Camelot!" she said. Merlin looked at her lovingly. He knew he would help her; she didn't need to try and persuade him. "Well, we are going to need a plan and we are going to need to be careful." He said. Morgana beamed at him. "You don't know how happy you have made me hearing you say that" she said before kissing him. As they pulled apart, Merlin smiled. "What do you want me to do?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face.

XOX

That night, both Morgana and Merlin snuck out of the castle to meet Morgause, unknown to both of them that they were being followed by a girl. And this girl was Merlin's twin sister. As they talked, the girl watched in horror as Morgause gave Merlin a root covered in mud and told them both to leave. This couldn't be good, and more importantly why was Merlin helping the two evil witches? She didn't know, but she was going to find out.

XOX

That night, a feast was held in honour of the lady Morgana's return. The king was a bit drunk (well, very drunk) as he gave a speech and then left the room to get some air. Both Merlin and Morgana shared a smirk and kept looking at each other lovingly, for the rest of the night. This didn't go unnoticed by the black haired girl. She decided that she would ask Merlin about this. "Merlin, what's going on between you and Morgana?" she asked curiously. Merlin smiled. "Nothing, why do you ask?" he said. The girl smiled at him. "I can tell when two people are either flirting or dating. So which one is it?" asked the girl. "I will tell you another time Melody, right now I have to serve the prat!" said Merlin, rolling his eyes at the man. Melody knew something was wrong, she could just…sense it. There was something dark inside her brother that was making him help Morgana. Whatever this was, Melody was going to stop it. She would free her brother from the evil inside him.

When word spread that the King had become ill, Morgana smirked. The mandrake root was doing its work and soon, she would become Queen, with Merlin ruling with her as king. All she had to do now was to kill the king and kill Arthur, leaving her the only one eligible for the throne. That night Morgana snuck out the castle, with Merlin, to go and meet her sister. When they reached the main gate Merlin stopped. He turned around to see if anyone was following them. He could feel it. He could feel his sisters magic a mile off. He turned round and continued on with morgana. As they reached the spot, Morgause appeared. "Sorry I'm late, I was talking with Cenred" she said an evil smile on her face. "Will he help us?" Morgana questioned. Morgause nodded. "Yes, but remember, you both need to play your parts well. What of the serving girl?" she asked, remembering. "She suspects me, I fear that she may tell Arthur of our plans" said Merlin. "Then we must rid of her" Morgause said with an evil smirk. "I don't think it will be too hard" Merlin said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Morgana a bit confused. Merlin just smirked. "Because she's already here!" he said, looking in the direction of where his sister was hiding. Melody came out of her hiding spot and looked at Merlin with sad eyes. "Did you honestly think I was that stupid?" he said, more of a statement then a question. Melody stayed silent. Her black hair was blowing slightly in the wind. She then spoke. "Why are you helping them?" she asked with a pained tone. Merlin scoffed. "I want our kind to be free! Free from Uther and free to do what they like!" he said as if it was blatantly obvious. Before she could reply, Melody was thrown back into a tree, by Merlin. He didn't care about her anymore. If she couldn't see the light, then he would make sure she never knew the truth.

XOX

When Melody woke up, she was a bit confused as to what had happened, but then it came back to her. "You're hiding a secret of your own yet you will not tell. Don't you wish Uther of the throne and for magic to be free?" Morgause questioned her. Melody looked her in the eyes. "I believe in a fair and just land" she replied Morgause scoffed. "And you think that Arthur will give that to you?" she challenged. "I know he will!" said Melody. "So be it! **Weorc untoworpenlic**" said Morgause, enchanting the chains that were binding Melody. "You helped to poison one of my own, you may regret that!" she said, leaving Melody on her own. Melody looked up to the sky and began to chant. **"Drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd hup anankes"** there was a loud roar as the dragon came and scooped up Melody, taking her to safety.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please don't be too harsh. I know I forgot some parts of this episode but I did try to include most of it and plus, im writing it in my own way! Anyways, chapter 2 should be up in the next few weeks! If its not, I give you fall permission to kill me! **


End file.
